


A hostile reception

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is it though?





	A hostile reception

Our tale starts in Aberforth Dumbledore's bar The Hog's Head. It's just another quiet evening when a stranger enters...

The man silently sat down and shouted, "Bartender!"

Aberforth sighed. "No need to shout, Mr..." He glanced up from the glass he had been cleaning and asked, "Do I know you?"

The man smirked. "Not likely, I'm hardly ever in Hogsmeade."

Aberforth grinned. "Ah, so you're either a fugitive, a tourist or with He Who Must Not Be Named?"

The man frowned. "The latter I'm afraid."

Aberforth nodded his understanding and muttered, "Times are hard."

The man smiled. "Now, may I have a firewhiskey?"

Aberforth told him, "If I give you a firewhiskey, then tell me your name."

The man said, "Deal."

Aberforth poured a pint of firewhiskey for him and insisted, "Out with it."

The man chuckled. "You're a strong willed man. My name is Regulus Black, but you can call me Reggie."

Aberforth extended his hand and replied, "Nice to meet you, Reggie. I'm Aberforth Dumbledore; but you can call me Abe."


End file.
